Quisiera saber si lo que sientes por mi es amor
by lilianaimee
Summary: El sargento Levi tiene una pequeña misión especial. Tiene que entrenar a la cadete Ackerman para que puedan tener dos soldados mas fuertes de la humanidad. Pero en este curso algunos sentimientos y frustraciones ocurren.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa! Bueno yo vengo a dejarles un fanfic de Rivamika o Rikasa como quieran decirle, soy nueva en esto asi que espero y les guste disfruten **

* * *

Todo empezo una linda noche cuando una cierta chica de cabello negro caminaba por el bosque a fuera de las murallas. Esa chica estaba algo pensativa porque su adorado y precioso hermano Eren estaba actuando un tanto diferente con ella. Cuando Mikasa notó esa cierta diferencia hacia ella, la chica estaba algo triste, porque Eren nunca habia hecho eso con ella, no sabía si el ya se había hartado de ella o se había enamorado de alguien.

En esa noche el Sargento Levi estaba algo agobiado con la comandante Hanji. Todo era la culpa de la estupida de esa cuatro ojos, ella era la culpable de que sus día fuera algo agotador. El Sargento adoraba ir por una caminata en una noche como esta, le gustaba el sonido de la brisa moviendo los arboles, la luna en su resplandecion y sobre todo una noche silenciosa.

El sargento estaba admirando la belleza de la luna y las estrellas, pero cierta chica aparecio. El sargento quedo asombrado a el ver la belleza de aquella chica. Era Mikasa Ackerman, la chica que lo odiaba más que nadie en este mundo, por cierto incidente en la corte. Cuando el sargento le partio en su madre a Eren.

—Ackerman, **¿**Que te trae por aqui?—Dijo el sargento con su misma expresión de siempre, con su fria mirada que ahuyentaba a mucha gente.  
—Solo vine a dar una pequeña caminada, señor.—repondió, con sus ojos llenos de rabia. El sargento le habló —Mocosa, no debes de estar aqui tan noche, regresa de imediato a tu cuartel.

Mikasa odiaba cuando Levi se dirijia a ella como mocosa. Entonces Mikasa le reclamó.  
—Tengo nombre, y es Mikasa porfavor no se dirija a mi como mocosa—El sargento no estaba sorprendido que la chica le haya dicho eso, al cabo que siempre le decia majaderías— Tch, okay A-C-K-E-R-M-A-N- le deletreo cada letra para dejarle claro que la había dirigido por su nombre.

—Si me disculpa señor, ya e terminado con mi caminata. Me paso a retirar—Mikasa estaba por irse cuando el sargento la tomó del brazo y le susurró- **¿**No te incomoda estar con un hombre a solas en el medio de un bosque donde nadie te puede escuchar?—Mikasa respondío de imediato — No señor, en lo absoluto.

—No me tientes — Yo no me puedo contener en frente de una solado tan inteligente, bella, fuerte, como tú Ackerman- le surranó su oído.

Mikasa se puso roja y el sargento hizo una pequeña sonrisa desde la esquina de su boca. — Yo pensaba que no le incomodaba estar a solas conmigo señorita Ackerman, —**¿**Que le parece si jugamos a que yo te comó a besos y escuchó tu linda voz cuando gimes por que hago unas cosillas con tu lindo cuerpo?

Levi empezó a jugar con el cabello de la Mikasa. Ella sentía algo extraño, algo diferente en su pecho que jamás había sentido mientras estaba con el _solado mas fuerte de la_ és de jugar un poco con su cabello dirigío su mano a la blusa de la joven. Mikasa no podía moverse porque el astuto enanin como ella le decía la tenía contra un árbol, y le tenia agarrada de una forma que no se podia safar.

El astuto enanin empezó a desabrochar la blusa de la joven para poder jugar un rato con su pezón. Lentamente el sargento empezaba a lamer su pezón y empezó a moderlo un poco despacio.

—N-no detente, e-esto no t-te lo p-erdonare n-u-nca- dijo entre dientes la joven que estaba tratando de safarse de el y salir corriendo.  
—Ssh, yo se que lo empezaras a disfrutar, dentro de poco se que lo haras- susurraba a su oído mientras esta se retorcía de placer pero a la vez de asquerocidad.  
Rivaille empezo a besar el cuello de la joven, suspirarle en su cuello para que sintiera escalosfrios, para que poco a poco ella fuera disfrutando de lo que su sargento le estaba haciendo.

Mikasa sin más remedio empezó a hacer lo mismo con Levi, le empezo a dar uno suaves besos, tiernas caricias en su cuello. Cuando menos lo pensaban los dos estaban besandose apasionadamente uno a el otro. La joven no sabía porque estaba disfrutando mucho de hacer este tipo de cosas con Rivaille. Ella lo odiaba desde el fondo de su corazón pero... ella también lo admiraba.

Como pudó soportar la muerta de su escuadrón, el como cargaba la muerte de muchos de sus soldados, tener que explicarles, decirles a sus familias que sus seres queridos jamás regresarían, que jamás los volverían a ver. Mikasa se había dado cuenta desde hace tiempo pero no lo quería aceptar. Pensaba porque mierda tengo que admirar a alguien tan frío, alguien sin corazón, una persona que jamás enseñaba sus sentimientos.

Todos esos pensamientos le venían a su cabeza mientras lo besaba. — Creo que debemos de parar - explicó Rivaille. Mikasa quedó sorprendida de lo que acababa de escuchar de ese hombre que tanto odiaba, pero tambien a el que admiraba.

La joven se acomodo su cabellera, se abrochó su blusa y le dijo a el sargento — Recuerde que jamás lo perdonare por lo que acaba de hacer - la joven gritó casi golpeandolo. Ella se marchó furiosa mientras el sargento se decia entre si_ —__**¿**__Que mierdas estas pensando Levi? Ella jamás será para ti. Ella te desprecía, eres a el unico hombre que vera, que amara __**¿**__a caso te has vuelto loco? -—Tch, no sabes como te desprecío, pero a la vez también te quiero- El sargento se arregló y decidío marcharse a su cuartel._

Cuando Mikasa llegó a su habitación llego hecha una fiera, no quería hablar con Sasha su compañera de cuarto. - _**¿**__Que pasa Mikasa? __**¿**__Te encuentras bien? - dijo la chica con un pan en su mano. -Ese enano __**¿**__quien se cree que es? Ahhhh! Lo odio demasiado!. Sasha solo la miraba confundida y mejor decidio seguir comiendo tranquilamente su pedazo de pan._

A la mañana siguiente todos los soldados tenían la tarea de hacer limpieza profunda. Obvio patrocinado por el amante de la limpieza. Rivaille Heichou.  
Rivaille estaba en su oficina muy relajado tomando una deliciosa taza de té hasta que escuchó un ruido demasiado fuerte. El pobre sargento tuvó que posponer su lindo descando para ir a ver que habían hecho ahora los mocosos.

—**¿**Que pasó aquí? el sargento iba caminando entre todos los soldados que estaban parados viendo lo que estaba sucediendo. Mikasa había tirado todos los utenzilios de limpieza tirando los liquidos para limpiar las ventanas y para pulir la madera. —Tch Ackerman ve a mi oficina de imediato, necesitas un castigo por desperdiciar los utenzilios de limpieza.

Mikasa lo miró aún con mas rabia de la que tenía. Ella sabía que si estaba con ese hombre a solas volvería a pasar lo mismo, o aún algo peor. —Anda Ackerman, no tengo todo el día.

Ya los dos en su oficina el sargento se acerco a la joven diciendo - a las chicas malas se les debe de castigar no lo crees Mikasa? El sargento estaba tan cerca que sus narices chocaban una con la otra, Mikasa podía sentir el aliento caliente de su superior, podia escuchar como el corazón de la joven latía demasiado agitado.

Su superior la empujó contra la primera pared que vío mientras la joven trataba a toda costa safarse de el —Limpio todo lo que quieras, hagó lo que quieras pero deten esto! la joven estaba algo frustrada por no poder safarse, por no poder hacer nada contra su superior Levi.

-Oh, **¿**harás TODO lo que yo diga?- El sargento tenía tantos pensamientos sucios de la joven. Pero alguien había tocado la puerta.  
—Leviiiiii! Era la comandante Hanji que quería entregarle unos papeles que Erwin le había mandado. Esa estupida cuatro ojos siempre arruina todo- pensó el hombre que deseaba hacer demasiadas cosas con Mikasa Ackerman.  
— Pasa - dijo con la voz mas seca y fría que podía haber hecho en su vida.  
—Levi, aquí tienes la nueva misíon que Erwin quiere que hagas— dijo la pelo castaño.

—Nueva misíon pensó el sargento. —Oh, Mikasa que bueno que te veo por aquí así podemos explicarla más facíl, Erwin quiere que Levi y tú entrenen todos los días de ahora en adelante para poder hacerte a el nivel de **el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad **así podemos estar un poco más agusto ya que tendremos a dos soldados.

Levi y Mikasa se miraron y dijieron a el mismo tiempo —**¿QUEEE?**

Como me escucharon, entrenaran todos los días para que Mikasa pueda estar a tu nivel, repito son ordenes de el comandante Erwin Smith.

* * *

**Hola chica/os espero y les haya gustado si me pueden hacer el favor de dejarme un review lo siento si no les gustó, soy nueva haciendo fanfics pero pues así se empieza no creen? Muchas gracias por haber leído y nos leemos ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holi RivaMika fans, ya terminé el segundo capítulo, es un poco más corto creo pero bueno disfrutenlo ^.^  
**  
Días habían pasado desde que Levi empezó a entrenar a su aprendiz Mikasa Ackerman. Los días para Mikasa se le hacían años como si nunca se fueran a acabar, en tanto a Levi, se le hacían los días más raros de su vida. El ya no sabía como actuar cuando estaba cerca de ella, si decía o hacía algo ella siempre se enojaba, o terminaban peliando por cualquier cosa.  
Levi mejor empezó a ignorarla durante las horas que no entrenaban, cuando llegaban a entrenar solo le decía lo que tenía que hacer y se marchaba.

Mikasa empezó a sentir esa frielidad que tenia con ella, bueno siempre la había tenido pero ahora era un poco más. La joven no estaba segura si eso la hacía feliz o si la ponía triste. Extrañaba cuando la hacía enojar, cuando le hacía bromas pesadas ¿pero ahora? Solo la ignora como si no la conociera, como si fuera una extraña.

Levi estaba sufriendo por lo que hacía, la extrañaba pero a la misma vez se decía — No quiero que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo que con Petra, no la quiero perder a ella también. No me perdonaría nunca si algún dia salgo por esas murallas con ella y regresar sin ella. ¿Pero eso a ella que le importaba? No es como su yo a ella le importara, ella solamente me odía, me desprecía, y ¿yo? ¿que siento por ella? ¿esto es cariño o es amor? El sargento se tormentaba con tantas preguntas que nisiquiera se dío cuenta que Mikasa había entrado a su oficina.

—Heichou? la joven le hablaba pero el no la escuchaba. Mikasa volvío a hablarle y la joven no tenía respuesta. Hasta que Mikasa decidío moverlo un poco y el sargento salio de esos pensamientos que tenia.

—¿Ackerman? ¿Que haces aquí? el sargento estaba algo confuso porque la joven estaba en su oficina. Espera, Mikasa estaba en su oficina? ¿Que esta haciendo aqui? ¿Que no recuerda lo que hice hace algunas semanas?

—Vine a decirle que ya es hora de entrenar Heichou- la joven estaba lista con su uniforme puesto y obvio, esa apestosa cosa que tiene en su cuello. La bufanda del mocoso de Eren.

—Si, dejame arregló estos papeles y salimos a entrenar, te puedes adelantar- suspiró aquel sargento distraído.  
—H-heichou? ¿Se encunetra bien? Ultimamente e sentido que me a estado ignorando... Aguarda Mikasa,¿ piensas decir eso? Claro señor, lo esperare a fuera- dijo la joven mientras se marchaba pero aquel sargento se levantó y la tomó del brazo.

—¿Ackerman? ¿Recuerdas que no terminé de darte tú castigo?— el sargento poco a poco se acercaba a aquella joven que soló se quedo sorprendida. Mikasa por dentro estaba teniendo demasiadas emociones, no sabía si estaba feliz o le tenía algo de rabia por lo que el enano ese le estaba diciendo.

El sargento la iba empujado a una puerta que conectaba con la habitación del cadete. Levi iba poco a poco tirando de la bufanda que tenía en su cuello despues la fue lentamente poníendo en su cama, por cierto perfectamente limpia.

—H-heichou, ¿que pasará con el entrenamiento?— Mikasa, ¿que pregunta fue esa? se supone que debes de salir de ahí, tú lo odias, odias a ese hombre de mirada fría y sin sentimientos.  
El entrenamiento puede esperar Ackerman, de todas maneras yo soy el que te entrena, le decía en su oído mientras la joven retorcía por su aliento, por su aroma varonil que el sargento soltaba.

El sargento poco a poco besaba su cuello y bajaba hasta sus caderas mientras que Mikasa enrredaba sus dedos en el limpio y suave cabello del sargento. Levi arrancó la chaqueta de la joven junto con su blusa, mientras que la joven se quitaba sus botas.

Poco a poco los dos trataban de tragarse sus gemidos. Los dos no podían contenerlo más. Ambos se empezaron a quitar el resto de su ropa. La joven fue la primera en quedar desnuda, el sargento la admiraba se preguntaba ¿podre contenerme? ¿podre parar? Ella era bella, su piel palida que brillaba con los rayos del sol, su hermoso cabello negro que le llegaba a sus hombros brillaba más que las estrellas.

Espera, ¿el estaba teniendo esos pensamientos? Ella era soló su aprendiz. En tanto a Mikasa, ella estaba toda roja, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre como el. Su torso, sus hombros, sus brazos, sus labios, y sus... ojos. Los ojos fríos que el siempre tenía por fin habían cambiando. Podía ver que esos ojos mostraban pasíon, mostraban fuego.

Rivaille empezó por jugar con sus pezones, los lamía, mordía y la joven simplemente retorcia de lo tanto que la estaba llevando a la lujuría. El sargento empezó a dejar besos desde su cuello hasta su parte más intima. La joven solo abría sus grandes y negros ojos de el mismo placer que sentía.

Rivaille besaba,y obviamente jugaba un poco con Mikasa para hacerla sentir bien. Levi agarró sus piernas y las abrió un poco, el empezó a lamer lo rosado de tus labios. Empezó a morderlos un poco y lo unico que podía hacer la joven era tirar de el cabello del sargento. Soló juego un rato con tus pezones y tu parte intima y estas así? Si que eres una chica mala señorita Ackerman.

El sargento introducío un dedo en la parte femenina de la joven y esta estaba perdida en el placer que este hombre le daba, ella jamás imaginaba que haría algo así con ese hombre, el hombre que se suponía que odiaba. ¿porque estaba sientiendo tantas cosas por el? ¿acaso esto que siente es amor?

El sargento introdujío el segundo dedo y eso hizo que un gmido haya salido, era largo y era demasiado lindo según Levi. El sargento no pudo contenerse más cuando escucho que la joven estaba loca por el, estaba tenido tanto placer a el esuccharla gemir de esa manera que su miebro se hacía cada vez mas grande en su pantalón.  
El sargento empezó a sacar su miembro de su pantalón.

En cuento Mikasa reaccionó y exclamó:— ESPERA! esta es mi primera vez H-heichou...  
Tranquila Mikasa, sere un poco gentíl. El miembro del sargento empezo a rozar los labios de Mikasa y poco a poco se iba adentrando más y más.

La joven se retorcio, no sabía si era por el mismo dolor que sentía o por el placer. Era la convinación perfecta, la respiración de ambos se empezó a agitar cada vez que el sargento se movía para delante y atras. Mikasa levanto su cabeza y besó apasionadamente Levi, ella sintío que la lengua de su superior buscaba la de la joven, se sentía tan feliz que no sabía como describirlo. Pero siempre hay un final para las cosas felices...

Alguien llamaba a la puerta del sargento.— H-heichou? ¿esta ocupado o puedo pasar?  
Mierda es Eren, Mikasa rapido metete a el baño y cambiate dijo el sargento apurado para sacar su miembro de la joven. Mikasa agarró su ropa y se metió a el baño lo más rapido que pudo. ¿Que quieres mocoso? Estoy algo ocupado, vuelve despues.

Se escucho como se abrío la puerta, ¿Que no entiendes que estoy ocupado?  
Oh, Erwin ¿que te trae por aquí? dijo el sargento. Unos cadetes fueron a mi oficina reportandome que no has ido a entrenar a la señorita Ackerman. Me extraña de ti Levi, aún menos que la señorita este aqui contigo, bueno dudo que eso sea posible porque ella te odia que no?

Ella te odía ¿que no? esas palabras se le repetían miles de veces en su cabeza, eso era como una fleca directa a el corazón. -Exacto Erwin, tienes la razón, ella me odía y jamás lo dejará de hacer. De esos hermosos ojos azules que demostraban pasión, que brillaban mas que el sol por la mañana, se tornaron a unos ojos frios como las noches en invierno...

* * *

**¿Que les parecío? Estaba muy equis, estaba bien, o estaba terrible? Dejenme un review pofis asi puedo ver lo que no les gusto, lo que si. Espero y si les haya gustado y gracias por leerlo n.n**  
**Nos leemos ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holiwi!  
****Aquí les dejó el tercer capitulo, espero y les sea de su agrado. Este capitulo esta algo fuerte que yo misma me quede, porque lo haces T.T  
****Pero bueno, disfrutenlo**

* * *

Mikasa podía sentir como toda la felicidad que tenía hace unos pocos segundos se desbanecía, con esas palabras tan frías, tan secas que el sargento decía. —Ella me odia y jamás lo dejará de hacer...

La joven se repetía esas palabras, se atormentaba con ellas pero porque lo hacía? acaso le dolía? no dejaba de agarrarse su pecho, le dolía demasiado era el mismo dolor que tenía esa noche en la cual Eren le dijo que estaba harto de ella, le decía que no era su hijo, nisiquiera somos hermanos porque debo de escuchar todo lo que me dices, no soy tu hijo!

—Ackerman, ya puedes salir Erwin y Eren se han ido. El no quería verla, no quería ver a la joven que tanto deseaba, no la podría dejar ir si la volvíera a ver de esa manera. *Vete ahora! No se de lo que soy capaz de hacer!* se decía entre sí. La joven ya estaba cambiada y estaba todo en orden, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

—Oi, Ackerman recuerda que tenemos entrenamiento, el joven que estaba con solo el pantalon y la camisa algo desabotonada. La joven no lo voltío a ver mientras el le decía esas frías palabras, los dos actuaban como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Como si todo esto hubiese sido un lindo y apasionado sueño.

El pobre sargento sentía lo mismo que la joven, tenía ese dolor en el pecho que no lo dejaba. Desde que la conocío sentía ese dolor, no sabía por que.— Ella es solo tu aprendiz, ella esta a fuera de tu alcanze, deja de tormentarte con cosas Levi! se murmuraba. Dejala ir, ella jamás te correpondera. El joven se decia esas palabras que lo estaban quebrando.

Ese día los soldados no volvieron a verse a los ojos, solo trataban de no verse, de no tocarse, de no estar cerca de uno a el otro. Solo querían que se acabará lo más rapido posible.  
¿Porque se estaban haciendo daño? Los dos sentian algo, pero los dos querían negarlo, solo querían tirarlo, trozarlo, hacerlo pedazos. Ese sentimiento los lastimaba poco a poco. Minuto que pasaba era un tormento para ambos, no querían seguir con esto. Solo querían ser felices. ¿Pero quien iba a ser feliz en una era de titanes?

Varios días habian pasado y la joven seguía pensando en tantas cosas que ni apetito le daba. Una mañana estaba lloviendo, estaba haciendo un poco frio,y la joven estaba entrenando con sus compañeros. Ymir, Historia, Sasha, Armin y Jean. Los soldados habían notado a Mikasa aun más triste de lo que estaba por el asunto con Eren. La joven se negava comer, por las noches solía caminar por unas horas, ya no se la llevaba demasiado con su adorado Eren, solo le quedaba estar con su noble amigo Armin.

Cuando los jovenes terminaron de entrenar, Armin le estaba hablando a Mikasa para poder platicar un rato.  
— Mikasa, se que sigues un poco triste por lo que Eren te dijó, pero no te pongas así, se le va a pasar lo sabes. No te preocupes, pero no estes dejando de comer, eso te hace mal. La joven solo ignoraba los consejos de su amigo. Pero en ese momento esuccharon varios gritos. Todos los soldados fueron citados a el centro de el campo.  
El comandante Erwin, la comandante Hanji y el corporal Rivaille estaban ahi con sus trajes, con su 3D Manuever Gear.

—Soldados, preparense vienen titanes de 20, 15 y 10 había explicado su plan para poder derribar a los titanes que amenazaban por entrar a las murallas. —Todos los soldados reportense a la salida de la muralla Rose. Erwin gritó con un tono algo alarmante que dejaba a muchos soldados petrificados. Todos los soldados fueron alistarse para poder derriban aquellos titanes que venían muy seguros de querer entrar a la muralla.

— Blouse, Ymir, Kirschtein, Lenz, Springer, Hoover, Arlet, Ackerman, Yeager, ustedes vendran conmigo. el nombró a cada uno de ellos mientras los señalaba.— Nos iremos del lado contrario que el resto. — Yeager, si llega a pasar algo quiero que te conviertas en titan y protegas a todos como puedas. El sargento había explicado con detalle sus ordenes mientras se subía a su caballo.

El corporal le dío una ultima mirada a su mas amada cadete. Mikasa Acerkaman mientras se le salía un suspiro y trataba de calmarse un poco. —¿Listos? —Si señor respondieron los cadetes con mucha valentia. La puerta de la muralla iba abriendose lentamente mientras veían a 5 titanes de 10 metros, 2 de 15 y 1 de 20. Esto sera difícil pensaba el cadete, pero también pensaba si no la regresas con vida, no te perdonaras a ti mismo Levi, tienes que traerla viva.

Todos los soldados partieron para hacer su trabajo pero no se habín dado cuenta que venían más titanes de ambos lados. Algunos fueron agarrados en el momento, otros fueron comidos, pero el resto se perdían entre los arboles de el bosque.  
Mikasa estaba en un pequeño grupo donde estaba Armin, Eren, Sasha y la misma Mikasa. El resto se había ido con el sargeto Rivaille, con el _el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad._ Espera, Mikasa concentrate no es tiempo de estar pensando en eso.

Los soldados estaban en su 3D Manuever Gear para poder perderse entre los arboles y los titanes no los notaran pero no contaban con que unos titanes estuvieran ahí. Un titan de 15 metros había agarrado a Sasha. Armin, no podía creer lo que estaba pasado,— Sasha! Sashaaaaa! es lo unico que el chicho rubio podía decir. Mikasa estaba en shock, no sabía que hacer hasta que vieron la resplandeciente luz verde con amarillo. Eren se había transformado en Titan para poder salvar a su amiga pero eso ya era demasiado tarde...

Sasha había sido devorada por ese horrible titan de ojos grandes y sonrisa aterradora. Eren recordó el titan que le había quitado la vida a su madre. Empezó a arrancarle un brazo a el titan después lo aplastó con sus manos. Eren se hablaba asi mimso -_matare a cada uno de ustedes, matarare a todos los titanes, juro que los matare a todos._ La joven de cabello negro seguía en shock, sus hermosos ojos negros parecían estar muertos, ese resplandeciente negro ya no estaba.

— El mundo es cruel, pero tambien puede ser muy bello se murmuró la chica mientras agarraba sus espadas para proteger a su unica familia. — No dejare que te comas a mi familia, no dejare que toques lo más hermoso que me quedá! La joven rapidamente empezó a matar un titan que venia directo hacía ella.

**Mientras tanto en el otro lado del bosque...**

—H-heichou! Jean le gritaba mientras el resto de los soldados iba a tras de el. Levi sentía que esto ya había pasado, que sus soldados mueren enfrente de el, en este bosque tan horrible que le había quitado a sus mejores soldados y podría perder de nuevo a la persona que el amaba.

—Rivaille Heichou - gritó Connie. El hombre dio la media vuelta y le exclamó a sus soldados — Sigan adelante, busquen a el resto de los soldados, salgan de aqui y defiendan las murallas con su vida si es necesario!. Todos habían quedado sorprendidos porque el jamás había levantado asi si su voz.

El sargento pensaba en esa hermosa sonrisa de Petra que desvanecía, la hermosa sonrisa de Mikasa que tambien desvanecía. *Imbécil, perderas a las personas que más quieres. Esto es por el bien de mis soldados, por la unica esperanza de la humanidad. En el soldado que podía convertirce en titan y seguír siendo un humano. Eren, espero y hagas feliz a Mikasa, protegela con todo tu corazón, hazla reir, hazla sonrojar, hazla feliz Yeager.

El sargento volvía a sentir ese dolor en su pecho, el la amaba, no quería perderla, pero el sabía que eso pasaría. No iba a poder ver ese hermoso cabello negro, esos ojos que lo ponian loco. No iba a poder tocar su delicada piel, escuchar su voz, no iba poder recordarla más. El sargento ahogado en sus pensamientos mientras ve que Jean iba a su lado junto con Connie.  
— No lo dejaremos solo señor, somos soldados y debemos de morir protegiendo estas murallas. El sargento quedo impresionado por las palabras de el soldado Jean. Ya que este cadete solo pensaba en el bienestar de ely de nadie más.

—Tch, cubre mi lado si es que puedes- trato de ser un poco gracioso porque el sabía que la unica persona que podía ponerse a su niver era Mikasa, ella era la unica que podía alcanzalo o ir tras de el.  
Los tres soldados iban matando titanes, pero siempre hay muertes mientras matas se quedo sin gas y se estrello con un arbol, el joven quedo inconciente Jean estaba matando algunos titanes.

Cuando Jean se dio cuenta que su compañero ya no lo seguía se detuvo y vio a el pobre joven derrumbado en un árbol. Jean quedo petrificado, no podía moverse pero el sargento solo estaba en silencio viendo como el joven lloraba porque uno de sus amigos había muerto, y no quería ni pensar si más soldados habían muerto en esta misón tan horrible.

El sargento jaló a Jean para que no fuera comido por un titan, pero en ese momento los dos se habían quedado sin gas, cayendo entre 2 titanes de 10 metros. El sargeto solo tenía una espada de repuesto y Jean estaba en shock que dudaba que pudiera hacer algo. — OI! Jean, reacciona te comeran!, JEAN! OIII! el sargento sacudía a el soldado pero el seguía acordandose de todos los amigos que a perdido. Se acordaba de Marco, Thomas y muchos más.

¿Que tal si Eren, Reiner y los demás habian muerto? —Oi, Kirschtein dijo el sargento pero tuvo que pegarle para que reaccionara. — Muevete, no mueras en mi mocoso, ¿me escuchaste? El sargento no se dio cuenta pero había un titan más que venía detras de el, el titan lo aventó contra un árbol y se había lastimado su pierna. El sargento estaba sangrando demasiado de la cabeza ya que también se había pegado. Jean estaba tirado inconciente y el sargento ya se había rendido.

Puso su mano en el corazón y la otra en su espalda, — Hasta aquí llegó mi vida huh?  
El sargento empezaba a ver un poco borrozo, pero antes de que cerrará su ojos empezo a recordar un poco de lo que había heho con Mikasa el otro día. Ese día había sido el más feliz de su vida, como ellos se hacían uno solo, al escuchar la voz de placer de Mikasa, el sentir sus rasguños, sus caricias sus labios. —Tch, mocosa te voy a extrañar, pero es mejor así. Dijo a el cerrar los ojos.

Mikasa estaba parada detras de el titan que quería comerse a el amor de su vida y dijo — Tu vida aquí no acabado , porque yo e venido por el resto de mi familia. La joven cortó la nuca de el titan dejandolo caer junto con ella. Mikasa corría para ver como estaba el. Levi estaba completamente sangrado, estaba perdiendo mucho sangre.

—Levi, abré tus ojos. Hey abrelos, abré esos lindos ojos que tienes— La joven lo decía ya con lágrimas en los ojos. —Porfavor! abre los ojos! Mikasa empezó a besar lentamente los labios de Levi, sus lágrimas le caian en la cara del sargento. Pero el no respondía. La joven pensaba ¿ya te perdí? ¿ya no te volvere a ver? Mikasa no se dío por vencida y empezó a darle respiración boca a boca.

—Porfavor, regresa. Regresa a mi, yo te necesito. Eres la persona que más e odiado peor también la que más amo. — Porfavor Levi, vuelve a mi. Ella seguía llorando, tenía muchos sentimientos guardados. El problema de Eren, la muerte de Sasha frente a sus ojos, vío el cuerpo de Connie y ahora Levi. — Este mundo si que es cruel — La joven sintío como una mano le acariciaba sus cachetes y le quitaba sus lágrimas.

— Si que lo es. Apenas si podía decir esas palabras el hombre que estaba en frente de ella. Mikasa lo vío sonreír, era la primera vez que veía esa hermosa sonrisa. Era calida, linda y sobre todo era preciosa.

Ella no podía controlar mas sus lágrimas, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, si no de la inmensa felicidad que sentía a el verlo. A el verlo sonreir, a el escuchar que su corazó latía, como su mano le seguía acariciando su piel tan delicada. Levi besó a Mikasa como si no fuera un mañana, como si nunca la fuese a volver a ver pero el joven estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido en los brazos de la joven.  
— Dulces sueños, Levi— le susurraba mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

* * *

**¿que les parecío? estuvo bien, mal, equis, horrendo. me harias un inmeso favor si me dejaran un review.  
****eh estado actualizando varios capitulos solo porque estoy en fin de semana pero nomas entre a la escuela T.T dudo poder actualizar seguido pero bueno  
Oh cierto,una cosita mas, este capitulo no tuvo nada hard pero creanme el capitulo siguiente tendra un poco o demasiado (e.e)  
muchas gracias por leerlo y que tengan un hermoso dia/tarde/noche  
****nos leemos :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holiwi chicas, este es el otro capitulo y pues bueno, no se ustedes pero siempre que leo fanfics de RivaMika me gusta escuchar esta cancion  
watch?v=tXkzpRVjFbE Se que es de Kill La Kill pero me recuerda mucho de Rivamika  
****Bueno, disfrutenlo :3**

* * *

Una semana había pasado pero la expresión de muchos lo decía todo. El perder tantos soldados en un día era demasiado. Muchos estaban heridos gravemente pero agradecian el estar vivos y tener suerte de ver a sus seres queridos pero otros deseaban estar en los pies de otros porque no soportaban recordar como murieron muchos de sus compañeros.

Mikasa no era la misma chica de siempre. Esta vez estaba aún mas seria de lo usual. Era por tantas cosas que estaban en su cabeza. El recuperamiento de Rivaille, y de Eren. La muerte de tantos de sus amigos y de muchos soldados.  
Pero a pesar de todo eso, ella solo quería saber como estaba la salud de su sargento.

La joven tenía tantas ganas de verlo, escucharlo, besarlo, abrazarlo. Tenía tantas ganas de estar con el pero la comandante Hanji se lo prohibía ir a verlo por el estado en el que el estaba. Si hacía demasiado ruido le perverturvaría y le empezaría a doler su cabeza. Mikasa estaba en su habitación pensando en su sargento, y por eso no se dio cuenta que la puerta se había abierto.

—Oi, ¿que no me pensabas visitar? Me siento demasiado solo. —¿H-heichou? ¿que es lo que esta haciendo? la comandante Hanji se va a enojar, se supone que usted debe de estar reposando. —No debe desobedecer ordenes de la comandante— decía la joven con un poco de alegría en su mirada por ver a el hombre que tanto anelaba por ver.

— En primera dime Levi o Rivaille como te gusté. Segundo, esa estúpida cuatro ojos no hacía nada más que dolores de cabeza. Tercera...  
El sargento iba moviendose cada vez mas cerca de Mikasa mordiendose sus labios — Ya extrañaba tus caricias, tus besos, tu voz.

El sargento le dió un beso tan lindo. Fue tan lento, parecía que jamás iba a acabar. Ella también extrañaba a este hombre que tenía frente a ella. Quería verlo, besarlo más que a nadie en este mundo.

— Levi, hazme tuya quiero estar de nuevo en tus brazos— decía la joven con su voz algo agitada y su respiración poco a poco se agitaba también. — Tranquila Mikasa, se que me extrañabas pero te quiero disfrutar un rato más— le susurraba a su oído mientras besaba lentamente su cuello y lo lamía a la misma vez.

El sargento empezó poco a poco a quitarle la chaqueta a Mikasa. El besaba su hermoso y blanco cuello. Ella hacía lo mismo, le quitaba su cravat y después su chaqueta. Lo hacían tan despacio que les daba escalosfríos. Se quitaban cada prenda que sus manos podían encontrar sus manos.

Levi levantó a Mikasa y la pusó sobre su cama. El se le quedó viendo, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era ella. Ambos se veían directamente a los ojos como si se entendieran. Como si sus miradas dijieran todo lo que ninguno podía decir. El veía sus hermosas curvas, su cabello, su sonrisa, mirada, olor, todo de ella era tan perfecto que nadie podía resistirce. Era tan bello como los dos se miraban pero no decían ni una palabra.

Mikasa veía de la misma forma que el lo estaba haciendo. Veía sus hermoso torso, su cabello que era tan fino, tan suave que le encantaba. Ella empezó a moverse cerca de el mientras el delicadamente la abrazaba. Lo hacía tan suave que no parecía que la estaba tocando. El quería ser tan dulce como pudiera pero su pasión por ella no lo dejaba.

El sargento comenzó de nuevo a besar su cuello mientras pasaba sus brazos de bajo de los de ella. Le deshabrochó su sostén mientras ella lo abrazaba para que no la viera. Mikasa se fue quitando su hermosa bufanda roja que le había dado su hermanastro Eren. Levi bajo su mano derecha para jugar con uno de sus pezones mientras la otra la recostaba.

Levi mordío suavemente el otro pezón de la joven mientras la mano que tenía libre se deslisaba por el vientre de la joven. Se encontró con una tela delgada pero eso no le impidió para nada. El sargento metío uno de sus dedos en el sexo de la joven. Mikasa solo retorcía de placer ya que era lo unico que podía hacer. No podía sostener un gemido que lo tenía desde hace tiempo en su garganta.

El sargento solo podía sonreír de la felicidad que senía el poder escuchar de nuevo ese hermoso sonido. El metío otro dedo más para poder estirar su sexo. — P-porfavor Levi, hazme t-uya... — Mierda Mikasa, ¿porque eres tan sexy cuando me dices eso? El joven lo decía con una voz algo quebrada, pero eso le encantaba a Mikasa, sabía que lo estaba haciendo sentir un poco bien. La joven solo se levantó y lo empujó hacía atras. Ella empezó abajarle sus boxers mientras el sargento se ponía un poco rojo.

Mikasa agarró el miembro de Levi y lo empezaba a lamer con la punta de su lengua. Ella siguío así hasta que escuchó un quejído de parte el sargento. No se pudó contener y se lo metió a su boca. El sargento no podía hacer nada, estaba perdido en la lujuría en la que estaba. Mikasa sintío como la mano de Levi se pusó sobre su cabeza para que fuera mas profundo y ella solo continuaba. Jugaba con el miembro de el sargento hasta que sintío un fluido en su garganta.

— Lo siento, lo estabas haciendo tan bien que no pude contenerme— la joven solo tragaba para poder contestarle— Esta delicioso, lo siento si lo trage no pude contenerme— mientras se limpiaba un poco que le quedo en su mejilla.— Ven, hare lo que más te gusta. Levi le extendió la mano para que se acostara debajo de el.

Levi pusó su miembro dentró de la joven. Lo hacía despacio para que las paredes de la joven se fueran acostumbrando un poco. — Hazlo rapido porfavor, te necesito— le susurro mientras ella se movía más rapido para que penetrara más. Levi aceptó lo que la joven había dicho. El se movía algo rapido y agresivo, eso le encantaba a Mikasa. Ella no se podía contener, le encantaba que fuera brusca con ella. Solo quería que el nunca acabará, que nada de esto terminará. Solo quería estar en los brazos de este hombre que la hacía sentir tan bien, pero a la vez tan completa.

—Levi, Levi, LEVIII decía entre gemidos largos, y otros cortos. Los gemidos de Mikasa exitaban mas a Levi y el podía ir más rapido. Solo quería estar dentro de ella, poder ver la cara de ella cuando se corra, poder escuchar sus gemidos que tanto lo exitaban. — Mikasa eres tan perfecta que jamás te quiero perder— le decía mientras la besaba intensamente. Ambos hacían una batalla con sus lenguas, con esos besos apasionados que se daban pero no podían parar.

Era un mundo en el que nomas ellos dos existian. No había titanes, no había murallas, no había nada que les pudiera impedir el estar juntos. El ser felices juntos. Levi gritó el nombre de Mikasa antes de que llegará a su climaz mientras que Mikasa había hecho lo mismo. Ambos quedaron exaustos pero algo pegajosos por el fluido de Levi asi que lo mejor era que se bañaran o el loco de limpieza le iba a dar un infarto.

—¿Quieres darte un baño?— le dijo el hombre que tanto deseaba, que tanto amaba. Mikasa estaba tan contenta que no pudo contener una sonrisa que Levi jamás había visto. El quedó demasiado sorprendido que sus ojos se hicieron grandes a el ver lo hermosa que estaba su sonrisa. De lo bella que se veía haciendolo. De lo hermosa que era ella. — Claro que si, enanin—la joven le dijo mientras le dío un beso en la boca y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo a el baño— Y ahí podemos hacer un round 2— se lo dijo con una sonrisa tan diferente a la anterior. Esta sonrisa demostraba maldad y pasión a el mismo tiempo.

—¿Estas segura de que podras con una segunda ronda? —¿Quien crees que soy? —Recuerda que soy Mikasa Ackerman, la segunda soldado más fuerte de la humanidad— se lo dijó mientras lo jalaba para darle un suave y delicado beso en su mejilla. — Levi, te amo.

El sargento se puso tan rojo que jamás había pensado que algo así podía pasar. Milkasa no pudó contener la risa y solo se empezó a sonreír. — Yo tambiém mocosa— la joven dejó de reír para poder esconder su cara ya que sentía que estaba aún más roja que la del sargento. —¿Ya no es gracioso no, Mikasa? Levi se le acercó para derle un beso en la boca y llevarla a el baño y ahí poder divertirse de nuevo.

* * *

**que les parecio?c:  
estaba equis, normal o te gusto? si me hacen el favor de dejarme un review se los juro que me ayudarian demasiado ^.^  
****ya extrañaba escribir pero la esculea, esa carcel fea no me dejaba hacer nada T.T  
Pero bueno nos vemos luego y se les aprecia que me lean c':  
Hasta la proxima ^.^**


End file.
